Black Family
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Billy Black is Sirius's older brother half-brother and he is half/wizard and half/wolf. He was disowned and went to live with his mother's tribe in La Push. His half siblings daughters and sons comes to La Push to see him. How will it all go down?


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**Prologue**

Billy Black is Sirius's older brother half-brother and he is half/wizard and half/wolf. He was disowned and went to live with his mother's tribe in La Push. His half siblings daughters and sons comes to La Push to see him. How will it all go down?

* * *

**Introduction**

Billy Black was born in 1950 his father was a wizard named Orion Black and his mother an America for a tribe called La Push. Orion raped Billy's mother and she got pregnant with him. When she gave birth it was discovered he had magic and tribal magic in him. Orion didn't want to taint of tribal magic in his family. So Orion left them disowned his first born child.

Billy was too young to remember it he was only days old. He grow up in the US tribe of La Push he learnt the legends and discovered he was the grandson of the chief to the tribe so when he turned 18 he became Chief of the tribe. Billy's Mother Judith Black and Step-father William Sr. Judith was daughter to the Chief of the tribe so when it was time he became chief. He earliest fondest memory was sitting in his mother's arms watching his grandfather try into a wolf for the last time. That was when he was 4. His grandfather died 8 years later after telling Billy all about the legends and how to be a Chief of the tribe. Then he died peaceful going to be with his wife in the spirit world.

He did have a wand but didn't use it was made of English Oak and Dragon Heartstring. He always hide it in his boot. Only the girl he was serous in knew he was part-wizard and didn't gave after all she grow up with the legends of the tribe like he did.

In 1975 he married Sarah Clearwater his lifelong girlfriend. And had two twin daughters named Rachael and Rebecca Black.

In 1977 he found out he had two half-brothers and a half-sister named Sirius Orion Black and his twin Mary Margret Black and Regulus Arcturus Black. He actually met Sirius and Mary in 1977. They had been disowned too for not being in Slytherin and marrying a Muggle-born named Leanne Althea Towns. And Mary married Edward Terry Bell who was a half-blood. He met his nieces and nephew that year. They were triplets (Sirius's children) and Georgina Mary Bell. Rachael and Rebecca loved their new family members. But Sirius and Mary couldn't stay long and they promised to owl their brother at least a couple of times a year. Sirius and Mary told him all about the magical world and Billy happily took the knowledge. He was after all half-wizard and half-wolf.

Billy was happy Sirius was a nice younger brother prank laughing and always ready to have fun. Billy liked being an older brother a lot. Mary was a nice woman very motherly. And they both deserved happy families.

In 1977 Sarah had another daughter named Molly Christina Black. She looked just like her father Billy. She was a good child.

In the same year his best friend Charlie Swan had a daughter named Isabella Marie Swan. A beautiful baby girl. But then her mother took her out of Forks and never returned. Only Isabella did when she was 6 in the summer. At 12 she stopped visiting just ringing her father.

1978 Billy's wife gave birth to another daughter naming her Nadia Josie Black. She was a quiet baby and the twins loved her. Sirius visited when she was born. Billy's twins called him Uncle Sirius. Which he was happy about. He was the only family member from his father he liked.

In 1979 Mary gave birth to Katie and Dayna Bell. They both were beautiful babies with blue eyes and black hair. Billy meet them of course they were both very cute.

In 1980 he got bad news from Sirius saying their youngest brother Regulus was dead died at the hand of an Evil Wizard Voldemort. He also learnt Sirius was fighting against him. He wished his brother to be careful. But knew Sirius won't stop till the time Voldemort was dead.

Then in 1980 his wife gave birth to a son named Jacob Ephraim Black after his grandfather. Who would be the new chief of the tribe when he was old enough. Jacob when he was 6 was best friends with Isabella, Charlie's daughter they had fun together until one summer she just didn't come back. Charlie said it was because of her mother but they never knew the truth.

In November of 1981 Billy received a letter from Leanne Sirius's wife. Telling him his brother was in Azkaban for betraying his friends and killing people. Billy didn't believe fun loving Sirius would do that. He asked her was there anything they could do and she said no. He didn't have an alibi for the murders. And only the strong knowledge that he was best friends with James and Lily Potter so they made him their secret keeper.

Billy didn't believe that for a second. He knew his half-brother better than anyone. He couldn't have killed anyone. He settled for the sad fact that his brother was going to be in Azkaban for life and he wouldn't see him again.

In 1982 Sarah gave birth to another son and daughter named William Harold Black and Willow Essence Black.

Billy had Leanne bring his nieces and nephews to see their new cousins. Sirius's children were 5 years old named Lavanya Mystic Black, Leo Sirius Black and Leilani Lily Black. And Mary's were 5 and 2 and a newborn named Riley Edward Bell. Leanne and Mary decided not to come over again for such long periods only a day or hours at the most from now on. Billy accepts that. He didn't want the questions being asked about them.

In 1984 Sarah gave birth to Joseph Peter Black. Now they had 7 children Billy's friends hadn't have that many. But he liked the big family. Because he grow up with so little family.

His last child was born in 1988 she was named Amber Leanne Black. That was the last child Sarah said she had enough children with 9 in total mostly girls 6 girls and 3 boys.

In 1985 he heard from Mary having another set of twins Lukas Walter Bell and Kyle Henry Bell. Billy was happy for his half-sister.

Billy still got owls from his sister-in-law Leanne and half-sister Mary. His nephew and niece started Hogwarts in 1988. They were all sorted into different houses.

His children didn't have magic blood in them only the boys had the wolf gene that was all he knew.

In 1989 tragedy struck they were all in a car crush. Sarah died instantly. The kids had broken bones but otherwise alright and Billy lost the use of his legs. Billy was crushed by grief. He had lost his wife the mother of his 9 children.

They all attended the funeral including Sirius's children and wife and his half-sister and her family. They wanted to show their respect for their Aunt Sarah. They were 12 years-old and younger and knew what was going on. All three of Sirius's children looked like their father with black hair and grey eyes. They loved their Uncle Billy and promised to write him from now on and send photos. He thanked them and then they left.

It was hard dealing with 9 children when Billy is crippled. But his friends Charlie Swan, Harry Clearwater and Quil IV helped him even if they had their own children to look after.

Years pasted by quickly and Rebecca and Rachael left La Push quickly saying they wanted to explore the world.

Billy told the old legends to everyone in the tribe but they were all old wise tails now. No one believed them anymore.

In 1993 the Cold Ones came back. But they had a treaty with them and they were allowed to stay. Billy didn't like it. Then the first of the new pack phased Samuel Uley who became Alpha of the pack, Jared Cameron and Paul Lahote quickly phased after him. So now they had a pack.

Molly went to La Push High but she looked after her dad by driving him around everywhere. Because she was now 17 and had her permit. Nadia was 16, Jacob was 15, William and Willow were 13, Joseph was 11 and Amber was 10. They all went to school. Billy feared that his sons would change into wolves it is not a life you would wish on a boy.

Rachael came back in the same year and meet Paul and bam he imprinted on her. So Rachael was told the truth about her father and the legends. Rachael decided to stay in La Push and help her family it wasn't fair for Molly to do all the work. So Rachael moved home.

He received many letters from his nieces and nephew who were now 18 and out of school but stayed in England to look after their god brother Harry.

Also in 1994 Voldemort came back to life. Billy feared for his family. Lavanya came to him and put wards up around La Push making sure dark wizards and witches couldn't get in before returning to England to fight. Her visit was so brief that only Billy knew about it.

In January of 1995 Isabella Swan now 17 returned to Forks to finish school with her father. Billy gave her his old truck. That Jacob had fixed up for him. Jacob loved cars.

In September of 1995 the Cold Ones left Forks and a broken hearted Bella behind. That is when Jacob and Bella's friendship grow stronger so did Bella, Molly and Rachael's. Bella really liked the Black family. Billy didn't want to encourage it because he saw the signs of his son going to phase. But he couldn't do anything about it because Charlie was saying Jacob visits with her were helping her. So he sucked it up to March of 1996 when Jacob phased and joined the pack of Sam, Jared, Paul, and Embry. He was angry at his father for lying to him all these years. Billy still hadn't told them about the magic part. That was best left in the past.

Quil, Seth and Leah were quick to phase after Jacob. It surprised everyone when Leah phased because she was a girl. Billy was worried his girls could phase.

When Bella found out about the wolves and Jacob didn't imprint on her it broke his heart to see his son so down. But he continued to hang around with her till the Cold Ones came back.

Billy knew they were planning on changing Bella. And Bella wanted this so he was going to let it happen it was her chose.

Then the battle came and Billy was nervous for his son hoping he came back alright. But he had got seriously hurt. The older Old One fixed him up but even with wolf healing it would take him weeks to recover so he sent a message to his niece who was a healer. She came while he and the others were asleep but Billy and healed most of the damage. Billy thanked her with a smile and asked her how everything was going in the wizarding world. Leilani sadly told him of his brothers death. By the hands of death eaters. She comforted him till it was dawn and she left not to be seen by anyone.

Everyone thought Billy was upset by Jacob when he really was upset about losing his little brother. Why couldn't his little brother just play it safe? But he didn't and it got him killed. After all these years he missed his little brother and had one day hoped that they would meet again. But fate happened and they didn't.

Jacob took off in early August 1996 because Bella was marrying a Cold One. But came back on her wedding day only to have to be dragged away.

On September 11th 1996 Jacob imprinted on a Cold Ones daughter so now they hand an everlasting truce with the Cullen's. It was tribal law. That was the same time William phased for the first time. He joined Jacob's pack. And loved being a wolf.

Two years had passed since then and the last time he heard from his nieces and nephew. He hoped they were ok. He wanted to see them again. So he sent an owl to them hoping for a reply…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll try and update as soon as possible:)**


End file.
